You Are The Music In Me
by PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: Nemuri stumbles upon an old dvd that was given to her by Oboro Shirakumo in which she believes that Shouta and Hizashi need to see it. Other words, how Shirakumo tricked his two best friends into getting together by using a High School Musical song. Erasermic. Background MidGenium. Featuring Sushi the Cat.


**You Are The Music In Me**

_Summary: Nemuri stumbles upon an old dvd that was given to her by Oboro Shirakumo in which she believes that Shouta and Hizashi need to see it. Other words, how Shirakumo tricked his two best friends into getting together by using a High School Musical song._

_Author's Note: I can't get this idea out of my head and it might end up going somewhere. I don't know yet. Well it's Erasermic with hinted MidGenium. Well I hope you like it. All I gotta say... stupid plot bunnies that cause writer's block for everything else until I write it. FML dudes. The song is kinda broken up weird so Shouta is italics, Hizashi is regular text, and both are bold. Bold Italics are Nemuri, Tensei, and Oboro singing along at the end._

_Pairings: Hizashi Yamada/Shouta Aizawa, Nemuri Kayama/Tensei Iida, Hitoshi Shinsou/Shoto Todoroki, Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugou, more background pairings_

_Warnings: Just a random song happening, maybe language, Smol Aizawa xD, mentioned Character Death, Aizawa cries but tries to hide it and fails because Class 1-A are bloodhounds for their Dadzawa_

Everyone was moving into dorms including all of the faculty. They had no choice with the kidnapping of Katsuki Bakugou and the end of All Might's career as a hero. Nemuri Kayama, better known by her hero name Midnight, cleaned out her own apartment that hadn't been far off from campus. She didn't exactly like the fact that she had to move onto campus but to be fair to the homeroom teachers, who were required due to their respective classrooms, the other teachers also had to move onto campus.

She sighed as she grabbed an old shoe box from her closest. She cursed to herself as she dropped it and the contents spilled out. Grabbing up the spilled pictures and various random objects she stopped as a dvd with familiar handwriting came into her sight. She paused, picking it up and examining it.

_The Day The Two Idiots Finally Admitted It_

She felt the tears prickle her eyes. The handwriting had belonged to Oboro Shirakumo. The rest of the items that were in her hands dropped to the ground as a smirk came to her face. She was definitely going to show this to Shouta and Hizashi. Maybe she could even embarass Shouta just a tad.

A meow at her feet made her look away from the disk. Sushi looked up to her as she smiled down at him. She leaned down and gave the now full grown cat a scratch behind the ear. "I might need you for this, Sushi."

Sushi meowed back.

x

All the students and teachers were now fully moved into the dorms. Class 1-A was having a little party within their common room celebrating the return of Bakugou. Shouta forced himself to sit off to the side with Hizashi as the students enjoyed themselves. He was only here to make sure that either Bakugou didn't explode on someone or they didn't accidently kill each other doing some random stupid shit.

Like he likes to tell Hizashi, where ever Class 1-A goes choas ensues. His ki-students were complete danger prone. He had brought in Hizashi just so he didn't have to be alone with his hyper active teenagers. Hizashi connected more with them than he did. His husband made this easier for him.

If his night couldn't get any worse, Nemuri waltzed into Heights Alliance thankfully in causal clothes. Shouta could already feel his headache getting worse as the Rated R hero came caught the attention of his class. With her hands thrown behind her head, she placed a flirty look on her face. "Hello and welcome to Heights Alliance. As a special treat for making you guys go through this I have brought something for you to see."

Shouta's full attention was grabbed with those words as his eyes narrowed on her. "What exactly are you talking about, Nemuri." Shouta hissed. He didn't exactly trust everything Nemuri did. How she managed to become a teacher, he would never know.

The woman lifted her hands in the air in defense and smiled at him. "It's nothing bad, just a little video I found that I think your students would enjoy." His gaze moved over to the object in her hand and recognized it as a home video.

"No home videos. You are not tainting my kids." As soon as he finished speaking, his face flushed as he realized what he said and his students started to gawk at him.

Kaminari cried out, "Man, now I owe Shinsou twenty bucks." The electric quirk user whined. Shouta gave the boy a look as he pulled out his wallet and handed a twenty over to the awaiting purpled haired boy.

"Thank you so very much, Sparky." Hitoshi said, his voice gloating as he waved the bill for a second and slid it into his pocket before throwing his arm back over Todoroki's shoulder.

Todoroki peered over his shoulder at Hitoshi and frowned. "What was that about?"

Hitoshi just smirked and looked at his very oblivious boyfriend. "Shoto, I love how naive you are to things. Me and Kami made a bet about Mr. Aizawa viewing us as his kids and he lost. Simple."

Ashido laughed from where she was standing next to Kirishima. "That's your own fault for taking a bet with Mr. Aizawa's protege." The pink skinned girl said as she heaved from laughter.

Yaoyorozu turned back to Nemuri with a curious look on her face. "Maybe if we knew what was on it, Mr. Aizawa would say yes?" The question was innocent enough, Shouta would give her that.

Nemuri smirked. "You guys are always asking about how Hizashi and Shouta got together and now..." She held the disk between her fingers in front of her face. "I have video footage to show you."

Shouta was confused now. He remembered exactly when they had got together and Nemuri had been in the room when it happened but video footage? That was news to him. He paused, already knowing what would be on that dvd and reached for it. "Absolutely not. They are not going to see that." Shouta almost pleaded, hating how his voice went an octave higher.

Nemuri pouted. "Oh c'mon, Shouta. Believe me, you want to see this." The woman whined. The students murmured to themselves as Shouta just glared at his long time friend.

"Absolutely not."

Their attention was grabbed once more as the door opened again revealing Toshinori Yagi and Tensei Iida in his wheelchair. "Brother!" Iida exclaimed a smile coming to his face as his elder brother came into his view.

"Hey, Tenya!" Tensei called back, a large smile on his face. He chuckled as he heard Midoriya practically fanboy next to Bakugou at his arrival. Tensei turned to look at Shouta and smiled to him. "Not even for a certain someone?" Tensei said, sticking his lip out in a pout. Poking out of Tensei's jacket on cue was Sushi.

Shouta's face lit up as the cat jumped out of Tensei's lap and ran over to him. Rubbing up against the Erasure hero's legs, Shouta kneeled down and scooped the cat up into his arms. Sushi purred in his arms as the man scratched behind his ears.

"If not, I guess me and Sushi will just go back to my place and call it a night." Nemuri muttered, reaching out for Sushi only for Shouta to turn his body. A smirk came to her face as the man sighed and finally gave in. Nemuri let out a shout of glee and rushed over to the dvd player and put the disk in. "Alright, find a spot. You guys will love this."

The class didn't hestiate to find spots around the room. The girls bundled up together in a group on the floor with the boys mixed around them. Hitoshi and Todoroki cuddled up to each other leaning against the couch. Bakugou growled as Midoriya pulled him down next to him and Kirishima. Toshinori took one of the arm chairs while Nemuri found a spot directly on Tensei's lap. Shouta sighed as he sat down on the couch with Sushi in his lap. Hizashi sat next to him with his arm thrown over Shouta's shoulder.

"Alright! Let's begin!" Nemuri called out, pressing play on the remote.

Shouta was shocked when Oboro Shirakumo's smiling face came into view.

_The camera moved and the sound of the movement ringing through the mic before it stopped and Shirakumo smiled. "Perfect." Oboro's comforting but excited voice said through the speaker. The blue haired boy smiled at the camera. Shouta felt himself smiling as he watched the Oboro on the screen smile in excitement. He didn't even notice the prickle of tears that came to his eyes as he looked over his deceased friend. His infectious smile, the bandage on his nose, and his eyes shining against the light. "So, Shouta is probably going to kill me if he ever finds out about this but it's fine." Oboro laughed. _

Shouta barely caught Asui asking, "Is that the piano from the music room?" In which Hizashi replied that it was. Shouta was just focused on his friend's face on the screen.

_"Alright, so we have this benefit concert coming up that our class has to participate in. Well, my very stupidly in love and idiotic friends Shouta Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada are just dancing around each other." Oboro explained, looking over his shoulder for a moment before looking back at the camera. "These two have literally been dancing around each other for a year now. It's so freaking obvious but Shouta happens to be the most oblivious person I have ever met when it comes to freaking being in love with someone. I absolutely refuse to allow my best friend to end up as some crazy cat dude." Oboro paused as his smile grew bigger. "One day, Shouta, you will see this video. Hizashi has no clue this is happening either but Shouta you deserve the world. Right now we are in our second year of U.A. and you still put yourself down all the time. You believe that you are powerless but that is far from the truth. Doing our work study with Nemuri and His Purple Highness should tell you. Hizashi tries to tell you but you refuse to believe it because of that day with Sushi." Oboro paused once more, taking a deep breath before talking once more, "Shouta, my adorable kitten, you need to learn to rely on others. Hizashi has your back. Nemuri does. I do. You are so much more than you believe you are so hopefully this starts to help you in some way. Maybe seeing that someone like Hizashi loves you completely. You will see your self-worth. Everything about you is amazing, Shouta Aizawa. Remember that you, me, and Hizashi are going to open that agency one day and be a trio. However, if you two don't stop dancing around each other. I'm going to go insane." Oboro chuckled once more. "Hizashi, you fool. For someone so charismatic as you, you sure are shy when it comes to Shouta. He brings out the best in you. You are going to marry him one day. I can promise you that. So now, let's see if Operation Get the Idiots Together works. Trust me, this plan is a lot more vanilla compared to what Kayama had in mind. You'll thank me one day. Now, lets get to work shall we." _

_Oboro on the screen pulled away from the camera and moved towards the piano and took a seat. Sounds of the piano played out through the speakers as Oboro's fingers moved across the keys. The door opened as Hizashi and Shouta were pulled in by Tensei and Nemuri. None of them were in their school uniforms but in their street clothes. "Nemuri, we are not supposed to be here." The young Shouta on the screen whined as he tried to pull away from the young Nemuri. _

_The young Nemuri pulled a smirk that was common among her older self. "Shouta, babe, trust me. I talked with your homeroom teacher and he is perfectly fine with you guys doing this. Now, honey, stop wasting our time and do this." _

_The young Shouta frowned as he looked between Hizashi and Shirakumo. Both boys smiling at him and nodding. "C'mon, Shou, it'll be fun. Plus you have a great voice." The young Hizashi said. Young Shouta sighed before walking over to Shirakumo, the blue haired boy handing him sheet music. _

_"You Are The Music In Me? The song from High School Musical." Young Shouta said, a small smile playing on his face as he looked over the music. "Okay, fine. Play before I change my mind." _

_"Aye, aye, captain." Oboro said, saluting towards his friend and starting to play the music in front of him. He looked at the lyrics on the sheet and started to sing it, _

[Intro: Shirakumo]

Na na na na

Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

[Verse 1: Also Shirakumo]

You know the words "once upon a time"

Make you listen? There's a reason

_Oboro looked up to Shouta and nodded at him and the ebony haired teen sighed before singing along with his part._

[Shirakumo and Shouta]

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter

Or happy ever after

_Young Shouta turned his head to face the young Hizashi, who was now standing right behind him with his hand braced on the piano. The two looked to each other, Shouta's face growing red as he noticed how close he was to the blonde. _

"Mr. Aizawa, you have such a nice voice." Ashido exclaimed from her spot, a large smile on her face as she focused on the screen. Shouta rolled his tear filled eyes and pulled Sushi closer to his body.

[Verse 2: Hizashi, _Shouta_, **Both**]

**Your harmony to the melody**

**It's echoing inside my head**

_A single voice _(Single voice)

_Above the noise_

**And like a common thread**

_The young Hizashi leaned his forehead against Shouta's as he sang the next line. _

Hmm, you're pulling me

_It only lasted a second before Hizashi pulled away and stared to walk to Shirakumo's other side. The young Shouta and Hizashi pulled away from each other as Hizashi moved around Shouta and walked to the other side of the piano. His gaze remained locked with Shouta's as they continued on with the song._

[Chorus:]

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

_And it's brought us here because_

**Because you are the music in me**

_Hizashi reached out, contemplating for a moment before lacing his fingers with Shouta's as their arms reached over Shirakumo. The entire time, Hizashi kept their fingers laced together._

[Post-Chorus: Both (Hizashi)]

Na na na na (Ohh)

Na na na na (Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

"The dude was completely right. They are so obviously in love with each other." Shinsou stated which got a snort from Bakugou.

_Meanwhile on the screen, Shouta started to pull away from Hizashi, slowly unlacing their fingers as he carried on with the song completely forgetting the world around him. His movements caused Hizashi to follow him as Shouta used his free hand to grab some of the sheet music to take with him._

[Verse 3: Hizashi, _Shouta_, **Both**]

_It's like I knew you before we met _(Before we met)

_Can't explain it _(Ohh ohh)

_There's no name for it _(No name for it)

**I'm saying words I never said**

And it was easy (_So easy)_

Because you see the real me (_I see the real me)_

_The two continued to sing to each other before Hizashi finished unlacing their fingers and started walking around the piano once more behind Shirakuma. Shouta, his eyes never leaving Hizashi, walked around the front of the piano._

[Verse 4:]

As **I am you understand**

**And that's more than I've ever known**

_To hear your voice _(Hear your voice)

_Above the noise _(Ohh ohh)

_The two had completely rounded the piano as their voices blended together. After a moment, Hizashi reached out once more and grabbed ahold of Shouta's hand pulling it up in front of him._

**And now, I'm not alone**

_Oh you're singing to me _(Ohh yeah)

**[Chorus]**

**When I hear my favorite song**

**I know that we belong**

_The young Hizashi used their intertwined fingers and spun Shouta on his heel. The ebony haired teenager practically skipped around the piano as Hizashi hopped onto the piano, sprawling on his back as Shouta came back into his line of sight right above him. _

**Oh, you are the music in me**

**It's living in all of us**

_Shouta leaned against the piano, singing along with a smile on his face. He barely noticed that his face was just inches away from Hizashi's. Hizashi lifted on his hands, caressing the side of Shouta's face._

**And it's brought us here because**

**You are the music in me**

_Hizashi pulled away, sliding off of the piano and back onto his feet. Facing Shouta, he grabbed the sheet music and started onto the next part of the song, not even noticing that Shouta hadn't once looked down at the music in front of him. _

[Bridge:]

**Together we're gonna sing, yeah**

**We got the power to sing **

what we feel (_what we feel)_

Connected and real

_Can't keep it all inside _(Ohh)

_Young Shouta let out a small laugh as Hizashi pushed against the piano and spun on his feet before falling back against the piano in the same position he was before._

[Ensemble]

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Yeah yeah yeah)

_The teenaged Hizashi crouched down low enough to hide his mouth from Shouta's sight and moved along the side of the piano before standing by to his full height next to Shirakumo. Shouta giggled and twirled on his feet, moving to go behind Shirakumo, meeting Hizashi there. The two twisted around another before walking around the piano to the front._

You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

_Once they were next to each other, Hizashi's hands found their way to Shouta's hips. The blonde lifted Shouta up off of the ground and sat him on the piano before leaning back against the smaller boy. Young Shouta didn't think twice before he leaned his head on top of the short blonde hair._

You are the music in me

_When I hear my favorite song _(favorite song)

_I know that we belong _(we belong)

_Shouta moved over on the piano, motioning for Hizashi to join him. Neither of them noticed that Tensei, Nemuri, and Oboro had joined in on with chorus with them as they were lost in their own world._

**Oh, you are the music in me**

**It's living in all of us**

**And it's brought us here because**

**You are the music in me**

_Hizashi jumped off of the piano, pulling Shouta down with him. Shouta's face flushed again as Hizashi's hands remained on his hips. The ebony haired teen's arms wrapped around Hizashi's neck as they moved along to the music as they sang the last part of the song._

_**Na na na na **_(_Oh yeah_)

_**Na na na na **_(_Oh yeah)_

_**Na na na na**_

_As the last line of the song came, Hizashi leaned his forehead down against Shouta's their noses brushing together. A large smile was plastered on Shouta's face as he looked into crimson red eyes._

**You are the music in me **

Yeah

_Both were breathing heavily as Shirakumo stopped playing the piano. Hizashi leaned forward his lips connecting to Shouta's. Shouta paused for a moment before allowing his eyes to slip shut and he kissed back. The three others in the room whooped and hollered as the two pulled away. Shouta flushed as he hid his face within the safety of Hizashi's leather jacket. _

_"So does this mean you two are finally dating?" Nemuri squealed in delight. _

_Young Hizashi looked down at Shouta, the other boy looking back up to him. "Yeah. I guess so." Shirakumo threw his arms up in victory and hollered. _

_"Fina-fucking-ly!" The blue haired boy said. _

_Shouta still had a smile plastered on his face as he pulled away from Hizashi's chest. "Can we go get that food you promised me now, Nemuri?" Shouta questioned. _

_"Only if it's a double date plus Shirakumo." Nemuri said, leaning against Tensei. Shirakumo gasped in fake astonishment. "I'll bring Sushi." Shirakumo chuckled and fist bumped Tensei. "Alright, lets go." Nemuri called out, ushering the others out. _

_"I'll join you in a minute." Shirakumo called to them as the others filed from the room. Once the others were gone, Shirakumo rushed over to the camera. A smile on his face. "Victorious! Shouta, Hizashi, you two were meant to be. Now, you guys just needed a little push. I love you, my brothers." _

With the final words, the camera shut off leaving the screen pitch black. The girls squealed together as they turned to face their teachers. "That was so cute and amazing!" Hagakure exclaimed. Ashido immediately agreed with her.

"They made a freaking High School Musical song so manly!" Kirishima stated as the boys also turned to face them.

"They also reenacted the entire scene perfectly. A work of perfection." Tokoyami stated, nodding in approvement.

Their delight was cut off as they noticed that Shouta's shoulders were shaking with his face buried in Sushi's fur. Hizashi was looking at the man with a worried look on his face. The room filled with silence as they barely caught the sound of sniffling. Shouta clutched onto Sushi tighter as his students looked at him concern.

"Mr. Aizawa?" Midoriya questioned softly. "Are you okay?"

Shouta only nodded but didn't pull away from the cat. With his face still hidden, he finally spoke, "Oboro was right about everything. He was right about me and Hizashi, about me not understanding myself. He made me better and he made sure I had someone even when he didn't know he was going to die."

Hizashi muttered soft sweet nothings until Shouta finally pulled away from Sushi. Tear tracks trialed Shouta's face but a small smile was on his face. "Shou..."

"I'm not upset." Shouta said softly, leaning his head against his husband's shoulder. "He was always the person who always made me realize that there was more to me than what I believed. He also knew what was best for me."

Hizashi smiled softly. "Of course he did. He was your best friend. You two were so close." The blonde paused, reaching out and tucking some of Shouta's black locks behind his ear. "He also made sure that we got together. Oboro was our guardian angel and always will be."

Shouta let out a soft laugh, catching even his class of guard. None of them had ever heard their teacher genuinely laugh before. Sushi meowed from his spot in Shouta's lap, looking up at the man with his beady eyes. "Yes, I got bribed by you." Shouta muttered, scratching the cat behind the ears.

Yaoyorozu perked up as she looked at the cat. "I heard Sushi get mentioned in the video. That must mean he was a kitten when you were teenagers." The girl stated, smiling as she reached out and Sushi nuzzled against her hand.

Shouta smiled watching Sushi jump off of his lap and move around his students. Each one of them taking a moment to pet the kitty. "Sushi, you could say is how I became such good friends with Oboro." He paused as the intrigued looks were leveled on him. "When I first met Sushi, he was a kitten in a box. I left my umbrella with him cause it was raining. I had been doubting myself for some time by then. I get to school and here comes Oboro throw the window of the classroom with my umbrella. Then he pulls out Sushi. He let him just sleep on a little cloud on his desk. Oboro would of been a great hero." Shouta explained as Sushi made his way over to Toshinori.

Toshinori scooped the cat up and gave him a few pets as he looked over to Shouta. "Well, Aizawa-kun, you could say that Shirakumo had been your hero." The former Number One hero stated.

Shouta smiled once more as he looked over to Hizashi. "Yeah, I guess I could."

Hizashi smiled back. "Of course he was. He got to you even when I couldn't." The blonde muttered. A mischevious look came to his face as he looked over to the class. "You know if you liked Shouta's voice so much. You should see his dancing." Hizashi stated.

Immediately the class hyped back up and questions flew towards the Erasure hero. Shouta's face flushed as he hopped up from the couch and went towards the kitchen. "Absolutely not. I'm getting tea."

Hizashi chuckled watching the retreating form of his husband before he turned back to the class. "Trust me, there is so much to love about Shouta Aizawa than he leads on. Yeah, he's got an attitude on him but once you get passed that. You have a kind, soft soul who will stop at nothing to protect the people he cares about." Hizashi said. "He's so smart, caring, sweet. When he finally gets out of his hero mindset, he just lets himself free."

Toshinori chuckled. "That's the truth. Aizawa-kun is actually a beautiful dancer. He actually taught me."

The class' mouths dropped at the statement. "Mr. Aizawa taught you to dance? You were the number one hero. You attended galas." Midoriya stated in disbelief.

Toshinori shrugged. "I was always doing hero work. I never had the chance to learn. With the last gala, I didn't really have a choice but to actually dance. I didn't know how to and Aizawa-kun just took it upon himself to teach this clumsy old fool how to dance." The man explained.

Nemuri and Tensei both laughed from where they were sitting. "He ain't kidding when he said he couldn't dance. He was terrible." Tensei said, laughs cutting through each word. "Even in a wheelchair, I could dance better than he was when he first started out."

Tenya gaped at his brother. "Brother, that is..." He voice trailed off as Tensei smirked at him.

"So we've learned that Mr. Aizawa can sing, dance, smile, and laugh all in one night." Uraraka stated, almost not believing how much they were really seeing of Shouta's true personality. "No wonder you fell in love with him, Mic-sensei."

Hizashi smiled. "From the minute I saw him, I knew he was the one and thanks to Shirakumo, I was able to actually get with him." He paused, laughing to himself. "Shirakumo was completely right when he said I was shy around Shouta. I mean he had to activate his quirk more times than I could count just because I got so nervous around him that my quirk would act up." A pair of arms wrapped around his neck and black hair pooled over his shoulder. "I will never regret a minute I've spent with him. He's the love of my life."

Hizashi could feel the smile that came to Shouta's face against his neck. "And you're mine."


End file.
